Standing
by FayrieFox
Summary: Yuuri waits for the return of Wolfram. Gwendal frets, and does what big brothers tend to do. Wolfram had better not drop that. -Oneshot- Probably


AN: A drabble that decided it wanted to be a hero-fler-ge-fler-ge-fler. Don't ask. This is probably a few years after the end of the series (that I haven't seen the entirety of), I'll probably be ignoring the OVA for the most part. It shouldn't matter but if something is glaringly off about anybody, tell me. Some parts are kinda sappy, just FYI.

PLEASE review, even if it's only to tell me that a comma is out of place.

(P.S. Is chancellor Gwendal's title or is it something else?)

Standing

Yuuri stood at the window of the room he and Wolfram shared, looking out, but not really seeing anything. He was waiting for his fiancée to return from a week-long visit to relatives with his mother and Conrad. Gwendal had opted to stay behind, to "keep Yuuri from causing some catastrophe or other since he seems to have an annoying affinity for them." According to Wolfram and Conrad it was more along the lines of "The aunts are terrifying old biddies." Something also had to be said for them not liking that he was single at his age and 'had he met their friend So-and-so, their daughter was just a little younger than him and an absolute joy.'

Yuuri couldn't help the soft snort of laughter at the thought of Gwendal with one of those high society girls, or whatever they were called here in Shin Makoku. It was completely absurd, like him marrying one of the girls Wolfram was always accusing him of dallying with. From what he'd heard from the maids around the palace and what he'd seen hinted, if he was seeing things right, Gwendal had no need for any of the girls his aunts wanted to set him up with.

Speaking of Gwendal, Yuuri's mind brought him back to a conversation he'd had earlier that day with the man. It had started with one of the most pointless questions he'd ever heard from the usually so solemn man. He wasn't even sure why the chancellor had asked, he wasn't the type to waste his breath like that. Yuuri shrugged mentally and shifted his feet around.

Gwendal stood in his office, awaiting the return of his mother and brothers, contemplating the question he'd asked the young king earlier that day. He really had no idea why he had; it truly had been a waste of air. Perhaps he had just needed to hear it from the young king himself to be sure. Perhaps he had been trying to save his baby brother from later pain. But, in the end, Gwendal knew that he had truly been looking for a reason to get the boy away from his baby brother and put Wolfram back into the arms of their mother. That was where he would be safest, and it would put things back the way things were before. He'd be protected by his mother like he was when they lost so many twenty years before.

Gwendal didn't care for the sudden changes Yuuri's abrupt arrival had wrought, not one bit. With Yuuri's arrival things had changed drastically, the stern man saw his need for peace to be a foolish child's dream, an apparition that steals into a room at night and whispers foolish ideals into the ears of sensible men and women.

Not to mention the change in Wolfram, he was acting more and more like a love struck woman every day. Ever since the engagement he'd begun to act like a clingy, pregnant woman; becoming irrationally jealous of any woman Yuuri so much as nodded to in passing. Later resulting in yelling matches between the two more oft than not. Gwendal wasn't blind and he certainly wasn't dumb, especially when it came to his youngest brother. He saw the looks Wolfram was now giving Yuuri day in and day out, everyone in Blood Pledge Castle likely did, from little Elle to the senile head gardener. The grouchy knitter/Anissina's favorite work ox wasn't about to sit back and watch as the fragile, tender heart of his youngest brother was rent to pieces by a half-Mazoku imbecile.

He wasn't going to sit back and allow Wolfram to be trampled as Yuuri found love in some, most likely human, female's arms. After all, Yuuri had loved women over men his entire life; in fact, judging by his reaction to the engagement, it didn't seem that preferring one of your own gender over one of the opposite was widespread, possibly not even accepted on his world. Therefore, if, as he suspected, Yuuri had been straight his entire life, why should one little Brat Prince change anything? And Yuuri saw his brother as a girl, which didn't seem very hard to do since Wolfram took after their mother and then there was that…nightgown to consider…but no matter.

Gwendal shook himself from that disturbing thought mentally and went on with his thoughts. So he'd gone to find and speak with Yuuri. He was prepared to take any action necessary if he found that when Yuuri looked at Wolfram he saw a woman, especially if he saw a weak one. He knew it wasn't terribly likely that he did, what with Wolfram's usual attitude, but, if for only a few seconds, he saw Wolfram as a weak woman, Gwendal would gut him where he stood.

**(flashback)**

As Gwendal had approached Yuuri he realized that he seemed distracted, flipping some folded up paper in his hands and smiling secretively to himself. He didn't seem to notice Gwendal's approach until he was right beside him, upon noticing Gwendal; he quickly folded the paper up into a square and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Good morning, Gwendal." Yurri said pleasantly.

"Hmpf. If you say so. I need to speak with you." Gwendal responded, noticing the three gossip-monger kitchen maids had stopped their work in a nearby room, he added, "Privately, if you wouldn't mind."

Yurri nodded and turned away from Gwendal so as to hide his smile at the maids' persistence of the pursuit of gossip, it was amazing how they always seemed to be everywhere there was gossip brewing. He led Gwendal to his office and once the door was shut and locked, Gwendal turned to Yuuri.

"Where does Wolfram stand with you?" Gwendal demanded.

At the dumfounded look on Yuuri's face, Gwendal opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Yurri.

"Wolfram stands at my side." Yurri said matter-of-factly, in a tone that clearly said he felt as if Gwendal had asked something completely absurd.

"At your side?"

"At my side. Where else would he be? If he's in front of me I can't protect him the way I want to. The same goes for if he is behind me, added to that the fact that he would feel as if I were treating him as less than the warrior he is. This would then cause him to retaliate, said retaliation generally being quite painful, might I add. If he's at my side we can argue and come to a solution on even ground, isn't that they way a relationship should be? Being able to stand on even ground, and, when a couple fights, they come to an agreement on even ground?"

Gwendal "hmph'd," spun, and left the room.

Yuuri stood staring at the closed door somewhat confusedly for a few moments. In the end he just shrugged and turned his thoughts back to the letter in his pocket. He smiled and then left the office himself, taking a pile of papers to look over, then walked to his and Wolfram's room to wait for his return.

**(end flashback)**

After standing for a while longer, Yuuri got tired of standing and pulled a chair over to the window. He sat down and pulled a small table over as well to go over some more of his papers, shortly thereafter one of the maids came in to serve dinner, Greta trailing behind to eat with him. He then tucked Greta in, told her a story and waited until she was asleep before going back to his own room to wait for Wolfram's return.

As night fell, Yuuri drifted into the realms of Orpheus.

**(Several hours later)**

Wolfram walked into the room he and Yuuri shared and nudged the door shut with his foot. Then, carefully resituating the bundle he held in his arms, he locked it against the threat of Gunter. He hadn't seen his Yuuri in a week; Wolfram wasn't about to let Gunter steal his Yuuri until he was damn well ready to let him be stolen.

Glancing over and seeing that Yuuri wasn't on their shared bed, the blonde looked around the room for him. Spotting him slouched in an armchair and leaning against the window, he let a soft smile come to his face. Walking over to the bed, he gently laid the precious bundle he'd been carrying as far onto the bed as he could to prevent it from falling.

He then slipped off his filthy traveling cloak, hanging it to by the wardrobe, then walked over to his fiancée.

Crouching down he quietly watched Yuuri sleep peacefully, a small, soft smile on his face. Silently, he stood and leaned over his Yuuri, putting their mouths together and kissing him lightly.

Yuuri awoke slowly, with a slight groan, the feel of lips on his and the scents of jasmine and a roaring fire against him. Carefully, he deepened the kiss, trying to see how long it would take until Wolfram realized he was awake. Sadly it didn't take very long.

As Wolfram pulled away he smiled and whispered, "I'm home," to Yuuri.

"Welcome home." Yuuri replied, smiling back at him.

Quickly and silently the two men changed into their pajamas and walked over to the bed. Yuuri reached out a shaking hand to the bundle and moved the wrappings aside to view the cherubic face of the sleeping baby underneath.

"Does she have a name yet?" Yuuri whispered in awe to Wolfram, who'd wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and was watching his fingers trace the baby's fey like features over his shoulders.

"No, I wanted to pick a name with you and Greta, wimp." He whispered back.

"Just checking. Greta wants to name her Daine, for a character in a book my mother gave her."

"I like Daine, it's sweet but strong."

"We were hoping that you would."

"Humph, wimp."

"Get in bed already," Yuuri replied, laughingly, "I don't know about you but I haven't had a decent night of sleep in a week."

Wolfram's grin widened into a smile as he slipped into bed, Yuuri carefully handed him Daine and he gently laid her down next to him as he built her a nest of pillows and blankets Yuuri had put there for her. Yuuri climbed in and snuggled up behind Wolfram, laying his arm over the blond and around the baby.

"Now don't thrash about, you'll upset her." Yuuri playfully teased.

"Shut up. Good night, wimp."

"I love you too, Wolfram. Good night." Yuuri paused for several moments, then spoke again, "Wolfram…stay at my side always, alright?"

"Humph, wimp. Of course I will, who else will keep you from idiocy. Good night."

"Hmm, good point. Good night, love."

Forgotten by both, and left laying on the table to be found the next morning by the maids; to be confiscated shortly thereafter by Gwendal then Cheri (who would then happily show it to Conrad, Yozak and Anissina), lay a letter.

It read:

Wimp, the fight was stupid and I take back what I said. But you're still a wimp. One of my mom's aunts agreed to take in a half-Mazoku baby girl "out of the kindness of her heart." I don't believe her for a second. I'm bringing the baby home. Deal with it. She'll need a name, ask Greta for her opinion.

Wolfram

There you go. Please don't ask where this came from. R&R please. If anyone can tell me what book 'Daine" comes from...you get a cookie. I want fanart for this, come to think of it...hinthint...

Oyasumi nasai, minna.


End file.
